The Stellar Scrolls
The Concept The Elder Scrolls World is made up of different Kingdoms and duchies. Each duchy is one of the "people" groups of the games (Elves, Dwarves, ect.) with the Kingdoms being Skyrim, Oblivion, Morrowind, The Daggerfallian Empire and the Arenan Republic (rather unorganized nation). The main twist is the Elder Scrolls World is within the greater Star Wars universe. This timeline is set apart from both the Elder Scrolls games and the Star Wars movies and is it's own distinct fan timeline and series. Engrossed and interested readers may notice subtle references to other games and movies or movie series. The Story Chapter I The Universe had gone through many wars in it's time. The Galactic and Imperial forces had crushed the rebellion long ago and now a time of peace had seemingly fallen upon the Universe. The Second Death Star was, as always, the main base of operations. Endor had been secured as the Ewoks realized it was surrender or be destroyed. The Galactic Empire had since released the Imperial Republic as a client state, under the careful rule of his son, Luke, who he trained and cohered into joining the Dark Side. Together, as father and son, they rule the entirety of the Universe. On Nirn, the Kingdom of Skyrim had declared war on Morrowind, stirring up age long hostilities between the two most powerful nations of the planet. Dragons were the most efficient weapon of war and as such the battles typically involved one side digging into the earth and letting the Dragon duke it out, until one of the two sides prevailed and could exit the tunnel and rush the enemy. Hiding in forests and ambushing passing enemies with Bows is also a common tactic. Magic can be used but given War Laws magic is only for defending cities and not allowed on the battlefield. The moon of the planet had given the answer, according to Skyrim's astronomers (a new incredible advancement to the technology of both Skyrim and Nirn's knowledge of nature); Skyrim was to have it's victory this day, they say. The battle rages on for the Dragons, as the men wait in the hapless tunnels, or trenches, as some younger soldiers call them. The Catapults also rain hell from the sky, their flaming fireballs lighting the forests on fire upon their impacts. With all the battling going on, no man had the time to look into the sky. In the sky, looking down at their new discovery, were Anakin and Luke. They were currently beaming facts about the planet onto the Display as they looked down upon it. The display in front of them listed details: Planet type, Habitable. Civilization level, 3. Luke and Anakin stood unimpressed, this civilization was puny and primitive, only being at level 3 out of 10. Even the Naboo's peoples were of a higher Civilization level. Anakin and Luke decided to stay in the Planet's area of the Galaxy and see if the could find anything more advanced. As they flew off into the stars once again, they passed what looked like a caped man simply flying through space. Anakin and Luke thought it was a bird, then they thought it was a plane, but there are no planes in space, they then thought they were seeing things. Could it have been a Starfighter? They tried to look again, but couldn't see anything but the vastness of space. Chapter II They found nothing and had now returned to Nirn where the people of Morrowind and Skyrim had peaced. Astronomers and civilians alike now spotted the Death Star and the astronomers were now focused on it.Category:The Stellar Scrolls